Caught Up In This Moment
by LoveCarolineKK
Summary: After Pan's curse, Regina must send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone that is, except for Emma and Henry. However, Regina decides last minute that Henry deserves more of a family, sending someone else along for the ride of their false life. Find out what happens when everyone gets Caught Up In This Moment.
1. Prologue

Emma couldn't control the thoughts that were racing through her head. She just found her family, and yet here she was walking away from all of them. She had to have faith that she would see them all again one day, that they would find their way back to each other like Charming always said. Through her sadness and loss, she knew, however, that she wasn't the only one losing family. Charming and Snow were losing a daughter and a grandson, while Regina was losing her son, to the woman who gave him up.

Regina took Emma's hands promising a good life for her and Henry when they crossed the line, that although they would no longer have the memories of Storybrooke, they would have good memories of every year previous. Even creating new real memories together as they continued living their false life. Looking at Regina, she could tell that it was hard, having to give her son a new mother, knowing that he would no longer remember the one that had raised them his entire life.

She thanked her, stiffening her shoulders before saying goodbye to Neal. With all of the things she was losing today, he was the easiest one to say goodbye to, she had already lost him a long time ago. Not to mention they would never get back what they once had, he was the past and now she could guarantee he would stay there. With a hug she moved onto her parents, hugging both of them tightly trying to maintain her composure.

"We will always find you," Charming reminded her through teary eyes, placing a final kiss to her forehead before pulling her into one last embrace.

That left one person to say goodbye to, and although she would hate to admit it he would undoubtedly be one of the hardest to leave.

"That's quite the vessel you captain," he told her through a pained smirk, taking in every last detail he could. She gave him one more sad smile grasping his hand and squeezing it, before she headed back towards Henry who was busy embracing Regina. Looking on, Emma only hoped she could be half the mother Regina had been for him over the years. Regina caught her eye over Henry's shoulder before pulling away and turning back to Emma.

"I can do one more thing for you," she told Emma looking around at all the people watching.

All she could do was raise her eyebrow as she looked at Regina trying to figure out what she could possibly giver her that she hadn't promised her already. She was getting a family and a happy life, while everyone else was losing something, so why would Regina want to give her anything else.

"When you cross that line, you will have only happy memories. Happy memories of your family and your lives together," she told her giving one last longing glance in Henry's direction. Emma stood confused for a moment trying to figure out how that was any different than what Regina originally told her.

"You should probably go," Charming called looking over his shoulder at the approaching cloud of smoke.

Emma nodded reluctantly taking Henry's hand and walking over the line together, smiling down at him in reassurance, taking one last look at her family being enveloped in smoke before finally stepping over the line.

~Enchanted Forest~

"We're back," Snow regretfully announced looking around the Enchanted forest that had once been home.

"Where's Hook?" Charming asked scanning the group of people who were back in their original home. His eyes finally landed on Regina who was looking down at her hands.

"With his family," Regina answered meeting the hard look in Charming's eyes.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm shocked by how much you guys enjoyed my first little piece of this story! I hope I won't disappoint you all today with what I'm posting. I know you are all eager for New York, but I felt it was necessary to develop some of the Enchanted Forest...Sorry that it sounds so much like the show, it will for a few Enchanted Forest scenes, but then we have Charming and his devious planning to save Emma. You get a little taste of New York at the end so watch for that...other than that THANK YOU so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this! Schools kinda crazy but I'm gonna do my best to get more of New York to you next time! Fun things lie ahead:**

_"With his family," Regina answered meeting the hard look in Charming's eyes._

"What family? Hook has no family," Charming sneered, narrowing his eyes at Regina as he realized just what that implied.

"He will now, they all will," was her grim response.

"That's my family, not his," Neal interrupted, a scowl etched into his features.

"Listen, you and I both no you stood no chance against the pirate," was Regina's simple retort, emphasized by a shrug, as she looked off into the distance clearly done with the conversation taking place.

"You don't know that," Neal said defiantly, crossing his arms in the manner of a petulant child who just had their favorite toy taken away.

Regina simply gave him a raised eyebrow in response, turning away from him and making her way through the forest. Neal could blame her for the loss of his family, but Regina knew he had lost that a long time ago.

"The last thing Emma needs is that swaggering pirate causing her grief in her new life," Charming muttered under his breath earning a disapproving look from Snow.

"You know it's not like that Charming. I know you don't want to see it, but he looks at her like you look at me," Snow replied, before following after Regina leaving Charming and Neal to wallow.

"She can't just make that decision, it's my family," Neal huffs still disbelieving that Regina would send the pirate instead of him. He joined the others in trek to the castle, a hesitant and upset Charming following half-heartedly and slowly behind them.

"I have to find her," was the last thing Charming uttered to himself, letting out a sigh, before running to catch up with Snow and everyone else.

After all his main concern at the moment would be getting his wife to the castle and keeping her safe. However, the moment they got there and everyone was situated, he was going to start trying to find ways to get back and save Emma, she deserved the family she had missed out on.

Charming's mind was so preoccupied, unaware of his surroundings, that when a flying beast came out from nowhere lunging towards Regina, and here he was scrambling to be of use. Luckily, someone was nearby at the time, and already sprung into action slicing at the beast before Regina turned to it using magic, and transformed it into a small stuffed animal. Turning to the small child with the group of men, Regina handed him the small stuffed monkey with a smile, he chest instantly constricting from the loss of Henry.

"Robin?" Neal called looking on at the man who had helped him get to Neverland to save his son.

"Welcome back," was his simple retort as he looked over the crowd of people now wandering through the Enchanted forest.

"What was that thing?" Snow called out looking up at the sky as if waiting for another one to appear.

"That would be one of the pets that belongs to the castle's new inhabitant," Robin told her, stashing his sword back in its holster, before meeting the glare from the evil queen.

"The only one who is going to be inhabiting that castle is me," Regina sneered at Robin, picking up speed in the direction of her old home. He merely held his hands up in surrender looking after her as she disappeared through the foliage.

"Well it's now or never," Snow claimed grabbing her bow from her back and walking after Regina. The rest followed soon after, each brandishing their own weapon, while gazes shifted hesitantly from one person to the next.

Yes, they had overcome a lot during their past time in the Enchanted forest, but that was twenty-eight years ago, not to mention they had never seen these creatures the entire time they had lived in these lands. When arriving at the castle, hesitancy grew more. Who was powerful enough that they could get into the castle? Who could overcome Regina's magic that was left protecting it?

"Well who's going to help me break in?" She asked looking between Robin and Snow, both of who were known for being outlaws.

~New York City~

Emma checked her watch for the third time, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself as the wind blew particularly hard. He was late, again. How many times would he leave her standing here waiting an extra ten minutes?

"There you are," she called out as Henry finally turned the corner, leaving his friends behind to catch up to his mother.

"Hey mom, sorry," he apologized with a sheepish smile walking with her back in the direction of their apartment.

"It's ok kiddo, I was your age once. Not to mention family movie night has a flexible start time," she told him with a smile pulling him closer into her side as they crossed the street together.

"What are we watching this time?" Henry asked with an amused expression, already confident he knew the answer; after all it was _his_ night to pick.

"This time, Killian picked _Pirates of The Caribbean,_" Emma told Henry as they both shared an amused expression, before laughing at the predictability of the man in their lives.


	3. New York, New York

**A/N: So here is the much awaited chapter... Not going to lie, I am terrified to post this chapter. I know that you all have expectations and hopes for what is going on in New York, and I really don't want to disappoint any of you... So without trying to put it off any longer here it is; I really hope you like it...and that it can do some semblance of justice to the ideas all of you have had for NY...**

"_This time, Killian picked __Pirates of The Caribbean__," Emma told Henry as they both shared an amused expression, before laughing at the predictability of the man in their lives._

Henry led the way up the stairs, Emma laden down with pizza boxes and grocery bags. Stopping on the third floor, Henry pulled the small gold key from his pocket before slipping it into the lock, and holding it open for his mom, taking one of the many bags from her and placing it on the counter.

"So where's Killian?" Henry asked, digging through the contents of the bag, pulling out the cookie dough they planned to make that night.

"He's finishing up at work, and stopping to pick up the movie before meeting us here. So lets get those cookies in the oven," Emma smiled ruffling his hair and moving past him to pre-heat the oven.

"So mom, a year, that's a big deal," Henry hedged, as he unwrapped the dough placing it onto a cookie tray, receiving a raised eyebrow in return from his mother.

"Do you have a point?" Emma asked turning around, and leaning her elbows onto the counter as she leaned down to eye level with Henry.

"I'm just saying, it's getting pretty serious," he said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at the task at hand, something that resembled the mannerisms of his mother.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma hedged, curious to see if the reason why he brought it up in the first place was because he didn't approve.

"No, I like him. I like seeing you happy," Henry responded smiling down at the balls of dough, taking the time to make sure they were equidistant apart, before placing them in the oven and setting the timer.

"I am happy," Emma told him, wrapping him in her arms and placing a kiss on the top of his head, smiling in remembrance of the quasi-family the three of them had become. It seemed as if it was only yesterday when she met Killian. However, she didn't have long to linger in her thoughts before they were soon interrupted by the sounds of a key being pushed into the lock.

"Speak of the devil," Henry said with a sly smile, as they both heard the sound of the door swinging open, along with the telltale sound of boots hitting the hardwood floor.

"Hello love," Killian called out with a smirk pulling Emma into a quick embrace, holding her tight, before pulling away and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What's up Henry?" Killian asked as he turned towards him, pulling him into his side and ruffling his hair, much like Emma had done earlier. Henry pulled away in mock frustration before playfully hitting Killian in the side. As Killian let out an over exaggerated grunt of pain, Henry couldn't contain his laughter. Emma smiled at the crazy antics that she had come to expect, and almost look forward to, in their daily routine.

"How was school?" Killian questioned after straightening up.

"How was work?" Henry challenged him with a raised eyebrow, causing Killian to let out a chuckle.

"Some things will never change, huh?" he hesitated before continuing, "Well I was just curious about how things are progressing with the lass," Killian hinted with a wink, smirking as Henry's mouth fell open, before turning his attention back to Emma.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Henry whined, looking up and meeting the expectant look in his mother's eyes, sending a mock glare Killian's way.

Emma couldn't help the smile that enveloped her features as she took in the two men in front of her. Henry finally had some semblance of a family. A father type figure he could rely on, and talk to, when a mother just wouldn't understand. Emma couldn't remember the last time that she had been this happy, or comfortable with anyone, other than Henry. Killian made eye contact with her over Henry's head, sending her his infamous smirk.

~Enchanted Forest~

"How do we get in?" Robin Hood asked as he looked up at the gate at the end of the tunnel.

"Blood magic," was Regina's simple response as she placed her hand up to the lock, before it gave way with a large screech.

"Wait here, I'm going to see who dares try to take me on, in _my kingdom_," Regina told Robin as she made her way to the secret entrance.

"No, I'm coming with you," he stated defiantly. Regina turned to look at him before waving her hand, and Robin found himself stuck to the stone floor, no matter how much he struggled. Regina was soon gone, leaving a perturbed Robin alone.

Pushing the door open to her balcony, Regina was instantly infuriated by the person that stood before her.

"The Wicked Witch," Regina sneered as she came face to face with the green-skinned devil that had taken up residence in her castle.

"Regina," She answered in kind, while sending Regina a sickly sweet smile, sizing up her opponent, as she circled her slowly.

"Why are you in my kingdom?" Regina questioned, hand on her hip and a frown on her lips.

"To take everything away from you. But don't worry, you can have your _precious _kingdom back, there isn't anything I want here," Zelena told her before all that was left in her wake was green smoke, and a very confused queen.

**A/N: Well there it was...I hope you liked it. That's all I have to say...Oh and bare with me on the posting schedule I'm working around a school schedule and am trying to do it as often as possible without compromising the writing...Anyway thanks for taking the time to read it, I REALLY hope you liked it...**


	4. I Will Always Find Her

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I meant to update Monday, but I died on Sunday. You see Sean Maguire replied to me on twitter...TWICE and then he favorited one of my tweets yesterday...so like I said dead. So there was dying, but then there is school work, college is getting close to being over for the year, but that means finals, and teachers trying to cram everything they can in last minute...SOOOOO I'm gonna do my best to keep updating but until May when I'm out of school for good until August...please bare with me, I'm trying. Anyway so we have some Enchanted Forest this time and a little glimpse at the meeting of Killian and Henry so: Enjoy!**

"_To take everything away from you. But don't worry, you can have your precious kingdom back, there isn't anything I want here," Zelena told her before all that was left in her wake was green smoke, and a very confused queen._

How dare she? This was Regina's kingdom and she wasn't going to let some green skinned freak come and take it away from her. She had not worked this hard and destroyed so many people simply to have some annoyance from Oz come and take it from her. She stormed from the balcony, and back into the room where she had left Robin.

"Back so soon your majesty?" Robin asked arms folded as he threw her a withering glance, still seething slightly from being outwitted by the queen.

"Yes, I've found a _pest _that I must attend to," Regina answered waving her hands and setting him free from his temporary imprisonment, as she quickly walked over to her desk and pulled out the ingredients for a new protection spell. The least she could do was protect the kingdom from flying monkeys, until she figured out a way to take down the Wicked Witch.

Robin shot her a confused look, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy. However, he had no time to question her, before Roland sprinted into the room jumping into Robin's awaiting arms, flanked by the rest of the Storybrooke crew. Regina was thankful for the distraction as she slipped out of the room, Roland keeping the one person who would trail her, completely occupied.

After making sure everyone was safely in the castle, Charming turned to look at Snow, trying to pick his next words as carefully as possible.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Snow asked with a tentative smile overpowering her features, as she looked up at her husbands face.

"I'm leaving the kingdom tomorrow," Charming tried to get it out as fast as possible, looking away from Snow as soon as the words passed his lips.

"I understand," she told him putting her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her, smiling slightly bigger at the shocked expression that graced his features.

"Just get our daughter back," she said pulling him down for a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Charming wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I will. I will always find her," he promised with a sly smirk, catching the grin she flashed at their signature saying.

"Well, if I have learned anything, it's that you always find what you're looking for," she stated slyly leaning into his shoulder, and resting her head next to his heart, listening to the steady beating.

"I'll miss you," he muttered in a pained tone squeezing her tighter to him; despair grasping at his heart as he realized how long it might take to find a way back to Emma.

"Everyday," Snow answered with conviction as they began the walk to their old room, passing by what would have been Emma's nursery. They gave each other a glance that spoke volumes about the missed years, before finally moving past it, hands grasped tightly.

Walking into their room, memories of the last night they had spent there came surging back The night where they had their greatest joy for only a short moment, before having to give her away so that she could indeed be given her best chance. With a pained smile, the two undressed for bed, but not before losing themselves in one another. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, so that night they clung to each other, holding on to the belief that he would find Emma, and then find a way to bring the family back together. Belief that they would one day, have the time to be an actual family.

~New York City~

Emma took over the responsibility of making the cookies, as Killian and Henry both disappeared, whispering in hushed tones to one another, most likely discussing the "lass" Henry was apparently taken with. Emma couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, finding herself almost giddy at being kept out of the loop for once. It was a sign that Henry was accepting Killian into his life, something she was concerned wouldn't happen after he learned the story of his father.

She remembered the first time they had met. It had been after two months of dating when Emma was finally convinced that Killian should get the opportunity to meet Henry. When Killian walked in the door, silence encompassed the apartment as the two men of Emma's life sized one another up.

"So what's with the fake hand?" Henry finally broke the silence looking at the gloved prosthetic that sat in place of a left hand.

"What's with the real hand?" Killian answered mimicking the stance and look he received from Henry.

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, before Henry smiled up at him.

"I think you'll do just fine," Henry said with a wink, causing Emma to laugh at the sight of her fourteen-year-old playing man of the house, and protector.

"Glad you approve," was all Killian responded with.

A loud crash brought Emma back to the present as she quickly ran from the kitchen trying to find the source of the noise. What she found was Killian on the ground and Henry with a wooden sword pressed into his chest, a triumphant smile on his face. Killian sent Emma a reassuring wink before proceeding to groan in defeat. Emma made her way back to the kitchen to finish making desert, for the two rambunctious hellions that always made her smile.

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and do my best to get you another installment before too terribly long...**


	5. New York City Shenanigans

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but school has been crazy! But in honor of OUAT being on tonight I made sure I had something to give you guys. So I hope after the long wait you will still want to read my crazy story :) I promise to try my best to get something up sooner next time, but my birthday is this Saturday so I'm making no promises ;) Anyways ENJOY!**

_Emma made her way back to the kitchen to finish making desert, for the two rambunctious hellions that always made her smile._

"Smells good," Killian told her entering the kitchen as he heard the timer go off. Emma simply sent him a smirk as she pulled the tray out of the oven, smacking his hand away when he tried to sneak a cookie early.

"How was work today?" she asked leaning over the counter so she could effectively block any further attempts at dessert snatching.

"You know, same old, same old," he muttered noncommittally as he eyed the tray of cooling cookies.

"No, I don't know," she answered sliding the tray farther from his reach and raising her eyebrow, rolling her eyes as she looked at him, borrowing his signature movement. He huffed before regaling her with all the mundane pieces about his day, making sure he was speaking in a dull monotone. Thus effectively distracting her as Henry grabbed two cookies before making his getaway back to the living room. After Killian saw Henry make a clean escape, he dashed after him, leaving Emma alone once more shaking her head at their antics. She didn't know she was dating a thirteen year old as well as parenting one.

After plating some cookies she met them in the living room, where the two males were not so subtly munching on the pirated goods.

"Really?" she asked handing Killian his plate as he flashed her an innocent smile.

"Did you get the popcorn Killian?" asked Henry as he put the DVD in, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Dang it, I knew I forgot something," Killian complained as he started to get up from his spot, ready to go back out and locate Henry's desired snack.

"Hey I got it. You've been working all day," Emma told him, kissing his cheek and making her way to the loft entrance, putting on her coat and shoes.

"Just no more cookies while I'm gone you two," she warned, pretending not to notice the mischievous glance shared between the two, as she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Still smiling and shaking her head, she made her way down the street to the small family owned grocery store. She walked down two aisles, coming to stop in front of the popcorn display, but not without the sinking feeling she was being watched. Grabbing a box, she turned to find a man standing right behind her in a medieval ornamental red shirt and cape.

"Emma," he stated with a large smile before pulling her into his arms.

"Listen creep, I don't how you know me, but I'm warning you now, I have pepper spray and I will call the police," she said shoving the man away before continuing towards the check-up line.

"Here, it'll make sense if you drink this. I sadly do not have enough for Henry though," the man told her thrusting a small blue bottle her way, smiling down at her, causing chills to travel up and down her spine.

"Back up. I'm not drinking some mysterious liquid from some role-playing creep. And how the hell do you know about Henry?" Emma asked pulling her cell phone out of her pocket getting ready to call Killian. She could feel her heart rate speed up, you never quite know what to expect when living in the Big Apple. This man could be harmless, or a dangerous criminal, looking at his outfit of choice though she was leaning towards a harmless creep. But she was unwilling to take that chance. Two more minutes and she was calling Killian.

"You have to believe me, think Emma, I'm David, David Nolan," he told her taking another hesitant step towards her.

"Listen, my boyfriend is on his way, so unless you want to stay and take him and me on, I suggest you move along," she warned him once more, taking her change from the cashier, who was intently listening to the strange conversation.

"Boyfriend?" the man named David sputtered looking at her disbelieving.

"Yes, boyfriend, so if you wouldn't mind leaving me and my family alone, thanks. Otherwise the police will be the least of your worries," she spat at the man, quickly gathering up her items, leaving the stuttering stranger behind her. She was quick to make it back to her apartment, all but sprinting up the stairs. As soon as she got to the door, she didn't trust her shaky hands to open the door, so she just knocked.

"Did you forget your keys again?" Killian asked in a teasing tone as he opened the door, although the joyful expression on his face fell quickly when he noticed her current state.

"What happened?" he asked all but pulling her into the apartment and slamming the door behind her, visibly checking over her for any physical injuries. His Swan had been fine when she left. He was going to figure out the cause of it, and no matter what, he would make sure it was taken care of. Nothing and no one was going to cause the people he loved any pain.

~Enchanted Forest~

Charming got on his horse the next morning, dressed in his finer clothes, buried down with supplies to last him for a few months. He didn't know how long he would be gone. So kissing Snow goodbye, he took off towards the port city. He would find his way towards Tortuga, where he would barter for transport to Emma's realm, and hopefully find some way to insure her memory is returned. It would be about a week's trip to Tortuga, and then he would remain there until he could find successful passage. If Regina had just refrained from meddling he could be using Killian's ship. Stupid pirate should have been cursed with the rest of them. Luckily, in whatever part of the world Emma and Henry found themselves, they would have no past memories of Killian, Regina had assured him of that.

Days past slowly, each with more and more time spent traveling through the woods. Charming was determined to get to Tortuga as fast as possible; he was unwilling to risk any extra time resting. Not when his daughter was somewhere living with false memories.

"Tortuga," he whispered while looking down at the valley below. The sound of fights and yelling echoed from the pirate capital all the way up to Charming. He knew his work was cut out for him, so with one more silent prayer he lead his steed down the mountain and towards what he hoped would be a step in the right direction.

"I'm looking for someone who knows how to travel to another realm," he declared throwing the door open of the first bar as everyone turned to look at him. The crowd looked tough, cracking their knuckles as they took in the overdressed prince. He had spent his fair amount of time alongside tougher ruffians so their tactics did little to faze the prince.

**Alright well I hope you enjoyed! I will try and get something posted again before my Birthday this weekend...I promise! Leave me some love if you liked it!**


	6. A Charming Stalker

**A/N: See I told you I would get something else done before my birthday. You all probably thought I was lying too. Well without further ado here is the next installment...I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. We spend less time in the enchanted forest this time because I was so eager to tell more of what is happening in New York. Hope that you don't mind that too much! Anyways here you go:**

_He had spent his fair amount of time alongside tougher ruffians so their tactics did little to faze the prince._

"And why should we help a royal?" Someone called out from among the crowd, obviously not trusting someone from such a noble background. He couldn't blame them, being almost positive that they had turned to this life as a result of royal interference.

"Because I can make it worth your while," he responded, not giving away any more information than that. He knew how these crowds worked, and he would only give his information on a need to know basis, something that would help keep him from becoming a target in the pirate capital.

"I think I could be of some help," a man from the back called out, making his way to the front of the bar where Charming stood.

"And who are you?" Charming asked sizing the man up, unconsciously fingering the handle of his sword.

"I'm known around here as Black Beard," was the man's simple response, as everyone in the room grew silent.

~New York City~

"Are you sure you're okay to work today? I know you don't have to go in today, but still," Killian checked with her, as he pulled on his leather jacket; ready to start his own day.

"I'm fine," Emma assured him, before finding her own red leather and wrapping protectively around herself.

"You were visibly shaken, love. That doesn't ever happen to you," he told her, concern evident in his crystal blue eyes, his hands rubbing up and down on her arms in a form of comfort.

"I can handle myself," she assured him, knowing that if the creep from the store showed up again she would be more than prepared to take him on, to protect herself and her family.

"If you're sure," he stated slowly, waiting for her protest. Sighing loudly when he got none, he bid her goodbye with a soft kiss to the lips and forehead.

It was after that she went to tackle the task of getting Henry ready for school. She woke him up first, threatening him with a bucket of ice, before going to make eggs and pancakes.

"Mom, have you seen my book bag?" he asked as he entered the kitchen sitting at his place at the island.

"In that disaster area you call your room? Not likely," she said with a teasing smile as she served him breakfast, along with his classic drink of choice, hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Wow thanks mom," he sighed, sarcasm thick in his tone as he rolled his eyes. Unable to resist the urge, she stuck her tongue out, successfully responding to his quip while letting her son know that eye rolling was not acting his age.

"With that, I think it's time I got to school," was all he uttered before he was practically running down the hallway, before emerging with his book bag hanging off his shoulder by one strap. Next thing she knew, he had his shoes on and was halfway down the stairs of the building.

"Whoa, hold up there," she called out, grasping the back of his book bag in an attempt to get him to slow down minutely. She didn't want him leaving her sight for a second, not with the crazy man from last night having such an interest in the two of them. It wasn't safe, and she wasn't going to chance anything when it came to Henry's safety. If it was her threatened, fine, it wouldn't be the first time, but no one was allowed to put her son in any kind of danger.

"Mom, I'm thirteen I think I can walk myself to school," he huffed as he slung his book bag farther up his back, pulling the straps tight against his body, and effectively out of his mom's grasp.

"Well, I'm a mom, so humor me," she responded ruffling his hair, her skin prickling once more with the feeling of being watched. She tightened her grip on Henry as they made their way down the last few blocks to his school, trying to discreetly gage their surroundings. As soon as the large building in sight, Henry was off, and Emma was officially alone for the day, or so she thought.

Turning around Emma came face to face with the man from the grocery store. She fingered the pepper spray in her pocket with one hand, while she got her phone out with the other.

"Emma, wait," the man called snatching the phone from her hand, holding it just out of her reach. Emma's heart rate began to speed up.

"No, get away from me!" She called out her voice catching the attention of people around her.

"Here, this may help you believe," he responded, pulling a blanket out from the small pouch he carried with him. Emma recognized that blanket, she had been found in it on the side of the freeway all those years ago, abandoned. She kept it in a box in her closet, where could he have possibly gotten it other than her apartment. Panicking was her first response, stepping as far back from the man as she could she began to call for help, but not before landing a swift punch across the bottom half of his face.

"Police! Help I need help!" she called as she stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her, muttering about how she uncannily resembled her mother while rubbing his jaw.

"Emma, please believe me. You know somewhere deep down that I'm not some stranger," The man pleaded as an officer finally made his way over to take care of the situation. He handed her phone back to her, as if in a desperate attempt to show her that he just wanted her to believe him, to see the truth in what he was trying to tell her.

As she heard the sound of handcuffs, Emma was quick to make her way back to the loft. Throwing the blanket down on the couch she collapsed on the floor. So many unwelcome memories came with that blanket and some stranger, not only stole it, but also forced her to remember all that came with it. What she couldn't figure out is when he would have gotten it, someone was always here, and there was no opportunity.

Picking up the offending object, she walked back into her room, pulling out the box from the back of the closet. Opening the box, a gasp escaped her lips, the lid thudding on the floor and her hand flew up to her mouth. She thought her heart had been racing during their confrontation, but that was a snail's pace compared to now.

**So there it was! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did would it be too much to ask to let me know? Yes, oh ok never mind then! ;) Also I really wanted to say thank you for all of the early birthday wishes! That is soooooo sweet of you all... for those of you wondering my birthday is this Saturday (April 19th). Also I know I don't have a strong posting schedule and I'm sorry for that but if you have a Tumblr and want to make sure I'm alive, I do daily postings and really small writing things on mine...It's the same username that I have here so feel free to check it out... www . tumblr blog/lovecarolinekk**


	7. A Moment We Won't Soon Forget

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know I go MIA a lot but that's what college does! Anyway quick update before the chapter. I have finals starting next week and seeing as I have to maintain a 3.8 GPA chances are we will not meet again here for a while. Please don't get upset I promise to return when my exams are over and I have officially moved back home for the summer. On a more positive note ENJOY! Let me know what you think! **

_Opening the box, a gasp escaped her lips, the lid thudding on the floor and her hand flew up to her mouth. She thought her heart had been racing during their confrontation, but that was a snail's pace compared to now. _

She pulled the blanket from the box; laying it down next to the one the mysterious man had given her. How would this stranger have found a perfect replica of her baby blanket? She was the only one who had ever seen it, other than the foster home inhabitants from all those years ago.

Throwing both of the blankets back into the box, she slammed the lid down, falling back onto her carpet with a frustrated huff. Who was this man? How did he know so much about her and Henry? How had he known about a blanket she managed to hide from everyone else? There were so many questions rattling in her brain, and only one person had answers. Covering her mouth with her hand, she let out a muffled scream, the frustration pushing her to her boiling point.

Steeling herself, she stood up, putting the box under her arm and headed to her foyer. Emma put her jacket on once more, heading back out into the chaos of New York. Walking the short distance, Emma found herself outside of the precinct. Making her way into the building, she found herself in front of the information desk asking about the man she had turned in earlier. She shook her head; unable to believe she was doing this, before she handed over the money, placing his bail.

Soon, she was greeted with the man being dragged out of the back by two guards. They released the handcuffs that were keeping him imprisoned, and all but threw him towards Emma. Rubbing the tender skin of his wrists, Charming looked over at Emma, a large smile gracing his features.

"Emma, I knew you would come back for me. We always find one another," Charming spoke with reverence, arms extended as he made his way over to Emma. She held up her hand to stop him from coming any closer, leading them outside.

"I need answers," she stated before thrusting the box in his direction, hands on her hips and an expectant look on her face. He pulled out the two blankets, looking at her with a confused expression. He didn't know where to start, or where she expected him to begin.

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he looked from the cotton blankets to the perturbed Emma in front of him.

"No one knew about this, I made sure of it. It's part of my past I'd like to forget. So how in the hell did _you_ find out about this?" she demanded, ripping her original blanket from his hands and waving it in his face aggressively.

"We had it made when your mother and I found out she was pregnant," he told her as if it was the most simplistic answer in the world, accentuating his statement with a slight shrug of his shoulders. It served to frustrate Emma even further.

"We're the same age," she stuttered looking at the man as if he was crazier. There was no way a man barely a year older than her could possibly be her father. No matter what realm he thought he was from.

"Here, drink this, It'll help explain a lot," he answered once again thrusting the small blue bottle in her direction, his eyes pleading with her. Begging her to take a sip, to remember him and Snow from her past.

"I'm not sure," passing through Emma's lips was the understatement of the century. She had no clue who his man was, and yet, here she was actually considering drinking what he was offering. Something in her gut just pleaded for her to do so, and with deep reluctance her mind was made up.

Hesitantly Emma stepped forward, looking at the bottle in his hand. With a shaking hand she grabbed it from him. As she uncorked the small vile, she lifted it up, smelling to see if she could tell what liquid lay within, to see if she could sense any possible dangers that may lie within the small container. After coming up with nothing, she lifted it to her lips slowly, drinking down the small amount.

Charming watched eager to see if the potion had indeed worked as it was supposed to. He felt as if he stood looking on for hours, only a few moments passing by, nothing in her expression giving away if she indeed remembered or not. He couldn't stand waiting a moment longer.

"Emma?" he asked hesitantly extending his hand towards his daughter. He didn't want to press his luck, just in case it hadn't worked, not wanting to end up back in the confines of jail. He saw a hint of realization in her eyes, and it felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Not to mention his heart felt infinitely lighter too.

"Dad?" she asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes as the small bottle fell from her hands, as they were soon flying up to cover her mouth.

~Enchanted Forest~

"Do you think he's alright?" Snow asked as she turned to face the Evil Queen, who's only response was rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure he's just fine milady," Robin answered, reassuring her with a smile.

"Thanks Robin," Snow smiled back, placing her hands on her ever-growing stomach, now just barely becoming noticeable.

"Have you sent word to him of the child?" he asked as he sat down next to the pregnant princess.

"Yes, but there has been no answer," she responded, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly as she stared at the stone floor. It had been weeks and they had not received any word from him, making her already nauseous feeling grow immensely.

"What happened to the 'I will always find you' thing?" Regina asked as she rolled her eyes once more, done with the theatrics that always came with those two.

"I don't know. I just can't help but feel as if he's in some sort of danger. Getting no response doesn't help either," Snow told the queen as she finally allowed herself to express the emotions she had so desperately tried to bottle up. She could sense that he was in a precarious situation, and yet, there was nothing she could do. Snow would have to sit and wait, praying for his safe return, along with Emma's and Henry's.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) Alright we'll pick this up right where we left off in two weeks, just bear with me. **


	8. We're Going To Maine

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it has literally been forever but I had finals and what not! But good news! I am done with school so it shouldn't be too long between updates again promise! Also I think I may be starting a new series soon so feel free to check it out! It's Brewing Love and you can check it out on my profile :) I think if I can get a few more people who want to see it develop into a full story then it will happen...We'll see! Anyways sorry again that it took me forever...this one's a little different than usual...the full chapter takes place in New York and it's longer than normal! So that's me saying sorry and that I really hope you enjoy it! So without further ado!**

~New York~

_"Dad?" she asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes as the small bottle fell from her hands, as they were soon flying up to cover her mouth._

"Emma!" Charming exclaimed throwing his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. His hand immediately went to cradle the back of her head as though he was back in time, once again placing her into the wardrobe.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her words muffled by the fabric of his formal coat.

"It was a long process, a story for another time. For now, let's get you and Henry home to Storybrooke," Charming spoke with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her back in the direction of her apartment. That's when it dawned on Emma and her mouth fell open, resembling a fish out of water. How was he father going to take that small detail?

"What? What is it?" Charming asked immediately assuming the worst at the expression on his daughters face.

"I'm going to kill him," she seethed to herself, pacing along the sidewalk. She knew he had no say in the matter either, but that did little to calm her irrational anger.

"Emma calm down, tell me what's wrong," Charming tried to soothe her, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to halt. Forcing her to look at him.

"Hook," she sneered his name as if it were a curse. Charming shifted visibly, straightening at the sound of his name.

"What about him?" Charming inquired carefully, afraid of the answer he was going to get. His hands tightened on her shoulders.

"We live together," Emma stuttered out quickly, avoiding any and all eye contact with her father, afraid of the reaction she would get. Granted he had no say in what had occurred over the last year, but still she didn't need his words of disapproval. Not that she was processing the information any better. Why was he with them? Shouldn't he have gone back to the Enchanted Forest with the rest of them? It was then that a conversation had a year ago with Regina came back. What gave her the right to make this choice for Emma and Henry?

"You live together?" Charming was visibly fuming, pulling Emma back from her reverie, and pulling her back to the current problem.

"Yes, and I'm going to have to act like everything is fine and dandy to avoid arousing any suspicions," Emma was once again muttering, lost in her own train of thought. She wasn't sure how to do that, the pirate had already gotten under her skin, and keeping up pretenses would just be detrimental to her last strain of resolve.

She couldn't act differently around Killian, and that alone scared her. The dashing rapscallion was long gone and now was replaced by the façade loving boyfriend she had come to meet in New York. How was she going to act like nothing was different? Like nothing had changed? Like being in the same room has him didn't cause her internal grief? She was unsure, but knew there was no avoiding it forever; eventually she would have to go back. She would have to face the only man that made her feel anything.

"Let's go. No killing him, for all he knows we're blissfully happy," Emma all but whispered in warning as she led Charming back to the loft.

When they arrived the door flung open, a distressed Killian staring down at her. His hair was in disarray, no doubt from the countless times he had run his hand through it, tugging at in worry and frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Killian asked, pulling her into him; relaxing as he breathed in her familiar sent. When he had gotten home and she hadn't been there he panicked, thinking back to the terrified face she had worn a few days ago. In this city, anything was possible and his mind automatically flashed to the worst possible situation.

"I was just running some errands," she murmured as she pulled away, cringing at the confused hurt look on his face. She knew she need to work on keeping her shield up, but she also couldn't alert him that anything was wrong. The problem was that he could read her; false memories or not, he knew her, knew when something wasn't right.

"Can you let me know next time?" he was visibly concerned, and Emma tried to soften her expression and her response. With a soft smile she nodded, grasping his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Killian," she told him before pushing past him, Charming following in her wake.

"Who is this?" Killian asked as he looked at Charming, taking in the odd outfit with a confused expression.

"I'm an old friend," Charming told him quickly, refraining from narrowing his eyes at the pirate, refraining from punching him like he so desired.

"Right. So why are you dressed like that?" Killian inquired unable to control himself. It wasn't everyday that you ran into someone dressed like that.

"Why are you dressed like that," Charming shot back sarcastically, reaching his hand down to his sword sheath instinctively. At that Emma stepped in, knowing just what Charming was thinking.

"I have to go to Maine for work," she spit out quickly while wringing her hands together, hoping to end whatever argument before it started, unsure just what Charming would reveal in the heat of the moment. She knew that was not the most tactful way to let him know, but it was the distraction she needed.

"Wait, what?" Killian asked as he turned his attention to her. He did, however, keep the stranger in his peripheral still apprehensive of his presence.

"I have to go to Maine," she stated more clearly, swallowing almost audibly under the heat of his questioning stare. She knew what he was doing, he was searching her face to see if he could deduce what was going on, why this assignment appeared out of the blue.

"Why are we leaving?" Emma turned on her heel to find a confused Henry leaning against the doorframe.

"I have to do some bails bond work there. Someone skipped bail," she answered vaguely before telling him to go gather up his things. As he disappeared she turned back to the man she so desperately tried to avoid in her past. He simply raised his eyebrow before his shoulders sagged in what could almost be considered defeat.

"Alright, if you say so. But, I'm coming with you two," Killian told her, crossing his hands over his chest, raising his eyebrow as if daring her to go against him.

"Fine," she answered from between clenched teeth, taking in the infuriating pirate who simply smiled a winning grin back at her. He leaned down, intent on catching her lips, only to find her cheek instead. Unable to contain himself any longer he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Have I done something?" he asked her, a hurt puppy look on his face. He thought back to past interactions and couldn't figure out where he could have gone wrong. After all, the two had been fine just hours earlier, and now it looked as if it pained her to even look at him. He couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong.

"No, sorry I'm just not feeling well," she tried to reassure him with a smile, but based off the look on his face it must have come out as more of a grimace. She knew the look on his face; she was caught in her lie. She was quick to shrug off his hands, once again avoiding his expression.

"Ok," he muttered noncommittally before disappearing into the back room to pack. She huffed a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight. Whipping around she pointed accusingly at Charming.

"God, can you please _try_ control yourself?" she spat at her dad, fuming as she thought back to all that could have been avoided.

"What did I do?" he asked throwing up his hands in surrender as he took in her expression. He couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her mom when upset.

"Everything! Do you want them to ask questions you have no answers to? They think fairytales are just that! Tales. Think about that next time you try and start a fight," she sneered before leaving a sputtering Charming alone in their living room. She knew she was being harsh, but the situation had her stressed, and the worrying about letting information slip unintentionally had her on edge.

The first thing she grabbed while packing was her faithful red leather jacket. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. She quickly threw as much as she could into a suitcase, unsure if they would ever be back.

As she dragged her luggage back into the main area she managed a deep breath as she took in her son and the pirate. What was going to happen when they remembered? If they remembered.

Killian was quick to appear at her side taking her luggage for her as he leaned down to catch her lips with his. Emma couldn't remember if he had always been this affectionate while in New York, and if it had always left a tingling sensation like the previous one. Maybe it just seemed like it had increased since she was less willing than before.

"Alright let's head out," Emma called as she led the motley crew from the apartment, walking blindly into whatever chaos was waiting for them in Storybrooke. She just had to hope that they could get their memories back; that the pretenses would dissolve soon enough and everyone could go back to normal. But when were things ever easy for Emma when it came to anything Storybrooke.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you did! And if you get the chance let me know what you think about the first section of Brewing Love so that I know whether or not it would be something you all are interested in! Well until next time! Let me know what you think! Love ya all!**


	9. Welcome to Storybrooke

**A/N: So the last chapter didn't go over as well as intended. Most of you are actually pretty upset with me. But here's the deal; as much as I love you guys I am not changing my story or it's progression for you. Yes Emma is irrationally mad at Killian; but that's her character. That is her defense mechanism and that's how she would go through a thought process...Emma takes a while to reach a point and realize that she's being unfair...and so to be true to that...that's what I wrote...so you can like it or hate it, but that won't change how I decide to write it. Sorry. But if you're still with me, and still eager to find out what happens next...**

_But when were things ever easy for Emma when it came to anything Storybrooke. _

The drive seemed endless to Emma. She drove while Killian and Henry dozed in the backseat, Charming taking over giving directions. When she finally saw the welcome to Storybrooke sign she couldn't hold in her sigh of relief. Looking in the rearview mirror she smiled at the image of her sleeping boy, curled into Killian's side.

"So what's our first step?" Emma asks as she parks outside of Granny's, turning to face Charming.

"We get rest for the night, and then try and figure out what the curse did," He shrugged before getting out of her bug. Bidding them goodbye, he made his way across the street, eager to find Snow. Meanwhile, Killian hoisted Henry out of the back seat, carrying him as Emma led the two into Granny's.

Emma knew she should apologize to Killian for earlier. The drive had given her time to think, to go over what had happened, and she knew she wasn't being fair to Killian. Her walls that protected her didn't want to admit she was wrong, didn't want to admit that the year she had spent with him had indeed been real memories. That she may actually be warming up to the pirate, that they weren't all planted by Regina for Henry's sake. However, she preferred to see it as just that, as Regina trying to give Henry his best chance at a real family. But it was just easier to blame Killian, something else that she didn't want to admit. Yet, watching him take such good care of Henry, putting his needs first, she knew with the upmost certainty that she wasn't being fair; it wasn't a choice he made. Her walls just were in no condition to be taken down by the one handed pirate, it was easier to be defensive.

"Thanks," she whispered as Killian laid Henry down in bed, pulling the covers up around him.

"You're welcome Emma," he muttered before leaving to go get ready for bed himself. Emma felt the urge to hit herself out of frustration, only a few hours in and she was already screwing up. She needed to figure out a way to get his memories back, a way to get both of their memories back. Before she did something that would cause detrimental damage to either of them.

Looking up at the clock she realized that would have to wait until morning, and got ready for bed herself. Crawling under the covers she let sleep claim her, exhausted from the emotional toll of the day.

The next morning, sunlight streamed through the curtains landing right in her eyes. Stretching it became all too apparent to Emma that she was not alone in the bed. It took only a few seconds to process that the arm draped across her stomach belonged to Killian, and that it was something that would be of regular occurrence in their new lives. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to squirm out of his grasp without interrupting his sleep.

Getting dressed quickly, she left the two a note, sneaking out of the room and down the street to Regina's, potion bottle in hand. If there was anyone that could figure out a memory potion, it would be her.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked, and waited. She could hear the sound of heels clicking along the wood, approaching the door. Emma wasn't even sure if she would remember whom she was, finding she would not know what to do if that were the case. Stealing herself, she heard the lock click out of place, and waited with baited breath to see what reaction would await her on the other side of the threshold.

"Emma?" Regina asked, clearly confused taking in the savior in front of her.

"Hello, Regina," Emma stated somewhat uncertainly, unsure of what sort of welcome she would warrant.

"How did you know to come back? How do you have your memories? Did Henry come with you?" Regina questioned quickly, in what seemed like one breath. She stopped to repeat them upon seeing the lost look on Emma's face.

"Charming brought me back. He had a potion to restore my memories, and yes Henry came with me. But there was only enough of the potion for one person that's why I'm here. For help," Emma told her hesitantly, watching Regina closely for any warning signs, as she was still unsure why Storybrooke was back in the first place.

"I can try, but I've never successfully made a memory potion," Regina informed her, gesturing for her to enter.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something? What do you remember? Do you know why everyone is back in Storybrooke?" Emma rapid-fired her own set of questions, eager for answers, eager for information.

"Sadly I don't really have answers to any of those questions. It seems as if just yesterday we were watching you cross the town line, and then this morning I was waking up in my own bed as if nothing had happened. I assume a curse was cast but I don't know who could have done it or why," Regina answered as she pulled out her box of ingredients, setting up what looked like an intricate chemistry set, Bunsen burners and all.

"So who do you think cast it?" Emma asked as she watched Regina work, eager to have a potion and figure out what was happening once and for all.

"I don't know Ms. Swan," Regina blew her question off; clearly trying to concentrate on the complex chemical equation she was trying to balance and create.

"I think I may have a way to figure it out," Emma began to formulate a plan as she watched Regina take a small sip of her creation. Watching eagerly, she couldn't help but feel defeated as the queen through the bottle against the wall.

"No use," Regina huffed, throwing herself down in the chair.

"You can't try again?" Emma asked looking at all the test tubes still bubbling.

"No, I used up all that was left, there is nothing left to duplicate," Regina snapped in frustration, putting her head down in her hands. In all her years as mayor she had never felt so hopeless.

"I just can't understand who would want everyone back in Storybrooke," Emma muttered more to herself than Regina. Something didn't fit; Regina was just as clueless as everyone else, of that Emma was sure. So who would want to gather everyone back in Storybrooke taking their memories of their time in the Enchanted Forest? And why? What could they possibly desire?

She led Regina back to Granny's, the queen eager to see her son, even if he hadn't the slightest clue of who she was. When they got there he was at a booth with Snow. Emma called out to her, smiling when her mother turned to her, it was when she stood that Emma got a huge shock. Her mother was pregnant.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this one and that maybe just maybe you got a better glimpse into Emma's head. She's stressed and got a lot going on so we all have to cut her some slack...and me ok? Cause I am just borrowing her personality...anyway until next time guys I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. I Think He's Hooked

**A/N: Alright; not gonna lie. I didn't edit this one. I really am just eager to get it posted for you so please try and ignore any stupid errors I may have made. You know other than the usual ones...Okay so this is definitely a Captain Swan centered chapter as I wanted to give you a glimpse into Killian's head a little bit...it's pretty different from the normal ones; and probably not quite what you were expecting to happen next; but I hope you like it nonetheless...so without further ado! Enjoy:**

_Emma called out to her, smiling when her mother turned to her, it was when she stood that Emma got a huge shock. Her mother was pregnant. _

"I'm just going to get some air," Emma stuttered out as she pushed past Regina, eager to be back outside, where she could hopefully find some air.

"I'll go get her," Killian smiled at everyone has he too made his way outside. He expected her to just be sitting on the patio, and yet she was nowhere to be seen. Debating for a minute, he headed left towards the water. He continued all the way until he reached the docks, walking all the way until the end. He looked up at the ship next to him.

"Jewel of the Realm," he read aloud, stepping onto the gangplank, making his way aboard. He could not figure out why he felt drawn to the ship, but he did. It had a sense of familiarity as he made it on deck.

"Hello?" he called out as he made his way around the deck of the deserted ship. Killian walked around the upper deck before heading down below. He eventually reached the door marked Captain's Quarters. Killian paused as he ran his fingers over the carved wood, pushing the door open and making his way inside.

It was after a few minutes of looking at maps and star charts, that something gleaming from the desk caught his eye. He approached it cautiously, trying to prevent the wood from creaking under his boots, in hopes that if someone were indeed on board, it wouldn't alert them to his presence. When he finally made it to the desk he moved the papers out of the way slowly, as if afraid of what lay underneath.

Lying on the desk catching sunlight out of the small porthole was a hook. It seemed to gleam almost menacingly. Killian hesitantly reached out to touch it. His calloused fingers wrapped around the cool metal, and it all flooded back, his life literally flashing before his eyes. From the years spent as a lieutenant, the years of piracy, the reason he had ended up in New York in the first place.

Standing still for a few seconds, he tried to regain so semblance of balance. After all it took some getting used to, knowing that the entirety of his memory had been falsely placed there. Once he finally regained composure, he was quick to rid his arm of the fake hand replacing it with the hook, putting the fake hand away in his old satchel, slinging the bag across his chest. He spotted his leather jacket haphazardly thrown across the globe in the corner of the room. He slipped it on before exiting, it was time to find his Swan and figure out why everyone was back in Storybrooke. His lips turned up in a mischievous smile as he headed back down he gangplank. This was sure to be a shock to her.

He made his way all over town, unable to find his Swan anywhere. So with the idea of getting some much needed rum, he made his way to the Rabbit Hole. After all, the sun was beginning to set, so she was bound to make her way back to the bed and breakfast at some point in time. What he hadn't expected to find was his Swan at the bar, throwing back glass after glass of a caramel colored liquid.

With a smirk in place, he made his way over to her.

"What the occasion, love?" he asked taking a seat on the open stool next to her.

"Please, I know that you think you're helping, but I don't need to do this right now. I can't keep up the- you know what, never mind, it's not like you would understand," she huffed before once again throwing back a drink, Killian's smirk only growing exponentially.

"You don't think we can fix this problem. Or are you worried about the pretenses? The pretense of dating a pirate perhaps, love?" he questioned as he waved the hook in front of her now hazy eyes, smirk still firmly in place. Her mouth fell open in shock, gaping like a fish out of water.

"But how?" she stuttered, her fingers ghosting over the curve of his hook.

"Pirate, love," was his simple answer as he took a hearty gulp of his own drink. He wasn't quite ready to divulge just how he had stumbled about his memories.

"However, from what I remember, you seem to like the domesticated version of me just fine, if not better," he teased her, his frame leaning over hers, Emma's eyes once again widening, this time merely at their proximity.

"If I had real memories, that never would have happened, or gotten that far," she sneered as she took another hearty sip, clenching her eyes shut as the liquid burned it's way down her throat.

"You sure didn't say anything the past two days while you had your memories," Killian smirked, leaning even closer so that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Keeping up appearances, _love_," she answered her words sounding slightly slurred. She pulled farther back from him, signaling for another drink.

"You might want to slow down there, or I'm going to be carrying you back," he chuckled as he took another sip of his own, watching as she ignored him, throwing another glass back.

"I'm leaving, _honey_, be sure when you come back you have the fake hand," she told him as she moved to leave, the alcohol causing her to stumble slightly.

"You are infuriating you know that. Like I've seen the sweet and caring side of you. The side that makes me _want _to feel things, and that scares me. Then you get you're hook back and it's like that version of you is moot, replaced by the innuendo ridden asshole," she rushed out, emphasizing every word with a half-hearted jab to his chest. Killian simply frowned in response, before the words sank in, and his mouth once again turned up in a smile.

"Are you finally admitting you feel something Swan?" he teased as she just huffed, trying once again to push past him.

"Move! I don't need this right now. I have to save Storybrooke and my son," she slurred further, feeling the fight begin to leave her, as she grew tired.

"Come on, let's get you back to the room," Killian muttered, picking her up over his shoulder. He laughed as he felt her weak attempt at fighting him, before going limp. He couldn't resist testing her further, placing his one good hand over her ass.

"Move the hand before you lose it as well," she muttered; sleep coating her tone, as her leg kicked out in effort to fight him. Killian simply laughed. He enjoyed the walk back, slightly disappointed when they finally made it back and he had to set her down. After getting her settled he went to ask her what had pushed her to the binge only to find her curled up in bed, a content smile on her lips.

"We can just discuss it in the morning," he whispered with a smile, getting ready to go to sleep himself. Swan was never going to live this down if he could help it.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and that it lived up to expectations. Leave some love if it did or not :) Either way I really really hope you guys liked it...**


End file.
